


A Night Out

by FloingMachines



Series: Pharmercy Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, Day 2: date night, F/F, Pharmercy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: Angela and Fareeha finally get the chance to leave the Watchpoint and go out on an actual date.For Pharmercy Week 2018Day 2: Date Night





	A Night Out

               “A date?” Fareeha looks up from her lunch, surprised. Angela was sitting across from her in kitchen at Gibraltar. She had been with Angela for a few months now and they had gone on dates, but every other day seemed to bring a new emergency on the Watchpoint and they were both hesitant to leave.

               “We don’t have to go out.” Angela answered quietly, fidgeting and avoiding her girlfriend’s gaze. Girlfriend. They were girlfriends now, weren’t they?

               “No, no I want to.” Fareeha flashed a smile and Angela felt herself relaxing a little. “I’m just worried if something happens here…”

               “I know, I know, I’m just trying to let go of the idea that I have to be on base _all the time_ just in case Genji’s arm falls apart or Reinhardt backhands someone through a wall again. I’m afraid that if I don’t leave now I won’t ever get out.” She smiled nervously. “Do you want to go on a date tonight?” She repeated.

               “Yes,” Fareeha couldn’t help the smile that overcame her face. “Yes, I would. Do you have a place in mind?”

               “I do.” Angela was smiling now too. “It’s not far so if something happens we can come back. Although I hope we don’t have to.” She quickly added at the end.

               “That’s a good plan. Do you have a time in mind?”

               “Does 7 work? We can make it earlier or later though if it doesn’t.”

               “Seven is great. You’re…great.”

               The pager on Angela’s belt beeped and she looked down. The code was obscured by her coat, but she had a feeling that one of the morning’s training sessions had gone awry. Recently Genji had coaxed his estranged brother, Hanzo, to come to Gibraltar after a lengthy discussion with Winston and Zenyatta. However the other Shimada brother wasn’t nearly as controlled as his younger brother and had caused more than his fair share of accidents, injuries, and broken objects. Last week he had left a gouge on Tracer’s arm with his bow that she feared was going to end up scarring.

               “I’ll see you tonight then.” Angela smiled and leaned over the table, gently kissing Fareeha on the cheek.

               “Tonight.” Fareeha smiled back and pressed a chaste kiss to Angela’s lips.

               Angela was about to reply, but her pager beeped again. “Duty calls.” She smiled back apologetically.

               “Always.”           

               Angela hurried out of the kitchen and down the hallways at the Watchpoint. She could get to the medical bay in her sleep, in fact she _has_ slept walked to the medical bay before. She had avoided a repeat incident of waking up at her desk by adjusting her nanobots and now she wouldn’t have to sleep at all if she didn’t want to…

               Although at Fareeha’s request she had tweaked them again so that she did sleep. She had woken up very early one morning as Angela paced the hallways anxiously and the doctor had to sheepishly explain that she had stopped sleeping about three months ago due to her different medical modifications.

               She didn’t look at the pager when it beeped the third time either, instead opting to burst into the main bay with her coat fluttering behind her and the doors clattering back into place. It took her two seconds to find the problem (and her suspicions were confirmed, Hanzo Shimada was in fact behind this mishap).

               Angela considered it lucky that she had never had Brigitte Lindholm in her medical bay. She was Torb’s daughter and practically Reinhardt’s adopted child as well, she was as stubborn as they came, and Angela couldn’t help but hope she was equally as tough.

               Lena, Mei, and Hanzo sat huddled around a bed and at first it was hard to see who was on the bed, but as Angela got closer she realized it was Brigitte and there was an arrow lodged in her shoulder, the feathered end sticking out of her chest and the small, sharp pointing protruding from her back. This wasn’t the ugliest wound she had seen by a long shot, but Brigitte was still young, and she could only hope that the lethally sharp arrow hadn’t punctured something important.

               “What happened?” She demanded as she pushed the small crowd out of the way and began cutting the fabric away from the wound.

               “Hanzo’s arrow went through the target he was shooting at.” Mei explained.

               Angela looked at Hanzo, who was beginning to shift uncomfortably in his seat. “And?”

               “I wasn’t expecting it to go clean through the target. I also wasn’t expecting to hit someone.”

               “Well thank fuck no one removed the arrow.” Angela gritted through her teeth. “Shimada, go talk to Winston. I expect he’ll want a hearing over this one. And you two can get out of here as well and talk to Winston too.”

               The three of them left and Angela examined the wound. It was too close to call to see if it had hit a major artery.

               “You’re going to have to have a MRI.” She said gently to Brigitte. “It looks like you’re going to be okay.”

               The younger girl nodded. “Whatever you need to do.”

               Much to Angela’s relief the test showed that nothing vital had been hit when the arrow had hit her and she was able to remove the arrow and bandage Brigitte quickly, giving her some mild painkillers and instructions to come back tomorrow afternoon to change the bandages and check on it. As Brigitte left Angela couldn’t help but wonder if it had really been a good idea to bring Hanzo in at all.

               Hoping that nothing else was going to go wrong today, she began to wrap up reports for the day and vowed to return to them tomorrow for more detail. She had to shower before her date, she had to get dressed, and most important she had to psych herself up. She liked Fareeha. Fareeha liked her as well. This shouldn’t be as complicated as it was.

               Angela Ziegler was nervous.

               She was nervous as she scrubbed her hair and then dried and curled it.

               She was nervous as she tried to pick out her evening’s outfit and found herself settling on a tight black dress.

               She was nervous as she walked toward the door, ready to go to Fareeha’s room…

               There was a knock at the door of her quarters and she jumped in surprise when she saw Fareeha there, already dressed. She was wearing a suit and it stole Angela’s breath when she saw her. She didn’t know exactly _what_ the jacket was doing for her, but damn it looked good.

               “Hi.” Angela smiled, knowing that her face had to be bright red by now.

               “Hi, yourself.” She answered. “You look good.”

               “So do you.”

               “Shall we?” Fareeha held out her hand and Angela took it.

               “We shall.”

               They walked out of the base and towards the town of Gibraltar. It had been mostly rebuilt since the Omnic Crisis and it was beginning to look like a proper city again. Angela led them to a place she remembered discovering in the early days of Overwatch and spoke quietly to the hostess, calling in a small favor from the chef she knew. The pair sat immediately in a private booth in the back and Angela ordered a bottle of red wine.

               “It’s nice to finally get out.” Fareeha said, the red wine leaving a slight tint on her lips.

               “It really is.” She agreed.

               “What was the urging paging about earlier?”

               “Another accident with Shimada.”

               “Which one?”

               “Take a guess.”

               “Hanzo.”

               “Bingo. Accidentally put one of his arrows in Brigitte.”

               “Accidentally?” Fareeha used air quotes.

               “Exactly. Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake bringing him in.”

               “Genji trusts him.”

               “Mhm.”

               “Let’s not talk about work for tonight.”

               “I can agree with that.”

               Angela found herself only staring at Fareeha’s lips, her full lips and her dark skin, and she wished she could grab the front edges of the suit jacket and kiss her finally without the threat of any interruptions.

               “I’m sorry that I’ve been so busy lately.” Angela confessed. “And I’m sorry that I can be evasive sometimes I just…”

               “This is perfect. It’s been a long time since I’ve gone out, especially with a beautiful woman.”

               “Ms. Amari are you flirting with me?”

               “Why yes, I _am_ flirting with my stunning girlfriend.” Angela paused for a moment and couldn’t help the smile that came over her face at the confirmation at what they were. “I’m sorry I just thought…”

               “No, no don’t apologize. I’d been meaning to ask.”

               “What?”

               “Fareeha Amari, would you be my girlfriend?”

               “Angela Ziegler, I would be delighted to be your girlfriend.”

               The dinner passed smoothly, hands reaching across the table, and they walked home with their arms linked together and Angela tried to press herself closer into her girlfriend. The base was mostly quiet as they walked towards Angela’s room.

               “Thank you for tonight.” Fareeha said quietly, looking at her feet as if she suddenly realized where she was.

               “Thank you for agreeing to come with me.”

               Angela looked up at Fareeha and she wasn’t quite sure who leaned in first, but suddenly they were kissing more than they had in the past weeks and Angela found her arms around the taller woman’s neck, pulling her closer. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been this attracted to someone or the last time she had pursued anyone with such reckless abandon and she wanted to invite Fareeha in…

               “Do you want to go inside?” Fareeha whispered and suddenly Angela didn’t have to voice the nagging thoughts of attraction.

               “Yes.” She breathed, having to detangle from Fareeha to find her key card that allowed the door to slide open.

               She didn’t bother with the lights as Fareeha’s lips reconnected with hers and she pushed the suit jacket off of her girlfriend’s shoulders. It hit the floor with a dull thud and she felt Fareeha’s deft hands find the zipper on her dress and undo it. The fabric didn’t fall to the floor, but she felt the tension holding her shoulders in release.

               Angela began to work on the buttons on Fareeha’s shirt, kissing the dark skin that was slowly exposed with each button. The breathy noises leaving her mouth were music to Angela’s ears and she found herself guiding Fareeha towards the bed and slowly pushed her back against the spread.

               She undid the buttons on her pants and looked up from between her legs.

               “Yes,” Fareeha was nodding her head vigorously. “God, yes.”

               Unsurprisingly, Angela woke up first the next morning. Fareeha’s head was tucked into the crook of her neck and for the first time in a while she couldn’t find a single convincing reason to remove herself from the warm embrace.

               _Girlfriend, Fareeha is my girlfriend_ she couldn’t help the thought and the smile that accompanied it.

               She also made a note to make more date nights.


End file.
